Somebody To Love Her
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: Angel is there for Mimi in a time of need.


_A/N: I'm warning you right now that this is an Angel/Mimi smut fic._

_Yes, that's right…an Angel/Mimi smut fic. I know Angel is gay and I am aware that this pairing will make many of you cringe. Personally, I think they're hot…even though Angel and Collins are still the BEST._

_Writing this was very difficult and awkward. I'm not used to it at all. This was probably the most challenging thing I've ever done._

_If Angel/Mimi bothers you then DO NOT READ THIS FIC._

_I will delete all flames._

_Oh, and by the way, if your name happens to be Emmy, Chloe, Rachel, Marlee or Nina then TURN BACK NOW! DON'T READ ANY FURTHER! Please, I'm begging you…_

"Angel! It's Mimi…_please_, open up. I need to…"

The insistent banging on the door caused Angel to snap awake. Groggy and disorientated, he looked over to the door, realizing that this was not a dream.

"_Please_…" Mimi repeated. Her voice was shaky…almost defeated.

Angel's heart nearly broke when he heard that. Quickly, he stood up from the couch and dashed across the floor, making it over to the door in a matter of seconds. He began pulling the door open.

"Mimi…what-?"

Angel could say no more as his best friend practically collapsed in his arms. The Latino let out a gasp of surprise and stumbled back, trying to hold her up.

"Come inside, chica. It's cold…." Angel soothed. With one arm holding her close to him, Angel reached out with his other hand and pushed the door shut. Mimi wailed something unintelligible into his shoulder, clinging onto him tighter.

Wordlessly, Angel steered Mimi back over to the couch, helping her sit.

Mimi was a soggy mess. Her clothes were soaked and the thousands of tiny snowflakes that had accumulated in her hair were melting. Tears were causing her mascara to run.

As Angel sat there and gazed at his friend, he felt pity for her. He wanted to press her, to find out what was wrong. On the other hand, he didn't want to upset her further. So he sat back, waiting for her to talk.

Finally, Mimi took a deep breath. She reached up, smoothing a strand of her unruly hair behind her ear. She looked at Angel, noticing that he was in his pajamas…a black tank and a pair of sweatpants. She had an almost sheepish expression on her face.

"I'm sorry about barging in on you like this..."

Angel could feel himself smile. He felt the urge to hug her.

_Well, at least she's calmer…_

"Don't worry about it, honey. I was just taking a nap. Collins is at work so…you didn't interrupt anything."

Mimi snorted, her grin matching Angel's.

"So, do you want some tea, Mimi? You look _freezing_…how long were you out there, anyway??"

"No, thanks." Mimi shook her head. She paused here, reluctant to answer Angel's other question. Just thinking about it made her want to cry again.

"Uh…I don't know. I don't have a watch. About half an hour, maybe??"

"Half an hour??" Angel's delicate features twisted in shock. "Mimi, that's not the smartest thing for people like us to do…."

"It wasn't my fault." The dancer cut Angel off quietly. "Roger locked me out."

Angel's eyes widened. He gaped at her. The shock he previously felt was now mixed with anger.

_This time, Roger has gone too far…_

"He _what_??"

"He found out that I'm using again so…he kicked me out. He said he never wants to see me again. This time, I think it's serious…." Mimi trailed off, blinking back a fresh wave of tears.

Angel shook his head in disbelief. Roger had always been the moody type….but _this_?? Didn't he realize how selfish he was being? Didn't he care that he had just put Mimi in danger of getting sick?

"Oh, chica…" He began, rubbing her back. He truly didn't know what to say.

"Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Mimi stared at the ground, almost afraid to look at him. Her voice shook. It was almost childlike.

Angel blinked as he considered the question. Here was his 19 year old friend who really seemed to have aged a few years. He couldn't tell if it was because the virus was taking its toll on her body or Roger's actions breaking her down.

"You're beautiful, honey."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Angel opened his mouth to speak, but Mimi interrupted him. Despite the defeated slump of her thin shoulders, her eyes burned bright with anger. They shone with tears.

"You know…" She said, her teeth clenched. "All I ever wanted was somebody to love me. Just _once_ before I…"

The dancer stopped here, her hands balling into fists. Angel quickly put his hand over hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Angel…how do you stay so happy?"

"Huh?" He raised an eyebrow, taken aback by the question.

"You and I are in the same boat…so how do you stand it? How do you manage to stay so happy?"

Angel dreaded answering this question. He _knew_ the answer…Collins made him happy. He did not want to flaunt this, however, so he shrugged.

"I don't know, Mimi…."

Mimi smiled a little, obviously not buying it.

"You and Collins are really lucky to have each other." The dancer grinned here, genuinely happy for her friend.

Angel nodded, a lump forming in his throat. He felt so bad for Mimi. "Yeah…"

"Well…I should probably get going. I gotta go talk to Roger…" Mimi shifted a little. She seemed reluctant to leave, however. Angel sensed this immediately.

"Are you sure? Do you want me to go with you…?"

Mimi shook her head, smiling. "No, it's okay. I got myself into this mess…I can get myself out again. Just like the other 86 times I've gotten Roger to forgive me…"

Angel laughed, pulling her into a hug. He wanted to make her feel better. He wanted to protect her more than anything.

"Well, you are always free to come here whenever you'd like."

"Thanks, Angel…" Mimi sighed, hugging him back with surprising strength.

Angel pulled back to look at her, releasing her from his grasp…but she didn't move. She just sat there, staring at Angel.

As Angel returned her gaze, he couldn't help but feel conflicted. He suddenly felt the urge to…

_No. No way…_

Was it for himself? Was it really the desire to make Mimi feel loved? Angel didn't know what to think. He had never felt this way before.

Mimi blinked, a quizzical expression on her face.

"What?" She asked him carefully, a hint of anticipation in her tone.

"Nothing. It's nothing…." Angel shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Oh. Okay…." The Latina nodded, trying to mask her disappointment. Her voice returned to that childlike quality. "Well, I guess I should go…."

She began to rise from the sofa.

Angel's heart was pounding, roaring in his ears. His hands shook.

_What am I doing? Mimi is running out of time. __I__ am running out of time, as a matter of fact. She needs somebody…_

"Mimi …wait…" Angel pleaded. He suddenly reached out, gently gripping onto her forearm to stop her. Mimi stood still, looking at her friend before sitting back down again.

"What is it, Angel?"

Angel leaned in quickly, softly pressing his lips to hers.

At this, Mimi's body posture stiffened. She sucked in a sharp, startled breath. Quite nervous, Angel pulled back, looking her in the eye. He was at a loss of what to say.

Mimi sat there, wide eyed and still. She didn't say anything, either. No words were needed.

"Could you….do that again?" She timidly asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Her heart was racing. Without hesitation, Angel once again touched his lips to hers.

Though just as light and soft as the first, the second kiss had a hint of urgency to it. Angel raised an arm, gently running his hand through her thick, curly hair.

Mimi allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she kissed him back. She couldn't believe this was happening.

_I'm making out with my best friend…_

She liked his touch. She _loved_ it, actually. It was different than what she was used to. It wasn't rough and uncaring like other guys she'd been with…it wasn't passionate like Roger's touch…

It was sweet. It made her feel respected.

Right then and there, Mimi felt overwhelmed with need. Ignoring her own feelings of confusion, she pulled back from Angel and eased herself down onto her back. She shifted once, trying to get comfortable.

Angel's eyes widened as he stared at her. He began to blush.

"…Are you _sure_?"

Mimi nodded, breathing hard.

Angel swallowed nervously.

"Okay. Well, I have to go get the-"

"Don't worry about that. I'm on the pill." Mimi cut him off, her tone almost pleading. Her hands were beneath her skirt, easing her stockings and panties down.

Locking his eyes with hers, Angel carefully climbed on top of her. Mimi reached up, helping him pull down his sweatpants.

"You ready, Mimi?"

"Yes, _please_…" Resting her hands on his back, the dancer pulled him down on top of her. She suddenly felt light headed….like she couldn't breathe. She gasped loudly as she felt him push into her.

Mindful of her comfort, Angel paused here, looking concerned.

"Do you want me to stop?"

Shivering, Mimi shook her head. In fact, she bit her bottom lip and arched against him, easing him further inside her.

Caught off guard, Angel groaned softly at the feeling. Pretty soon, his confusion and hesitation gave away to desire. A slow, gentle rhythm was set…one that made the springs in the sofa squeak with each thrust.

Mimi squirmed underneath him, whimpering quietly. Her arms still locked around him, she crushed him to her…she wanted to get as close as possible. She wanted to be loved…she _craved_ it.

Even through the fabric of her shirt, Angel could feel her breasts pressing up against him. He thrust into her harder, causing Mimi to moan.

"Oh, _fuck_…Angel…!" Mimi panted. She arched off the couch, clinging to him. "Angel…I'm…"

Angel knew what she was going to say…he could feel it. With a soft grunt, he rocked into her one last time.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut as she hit her peak, falling back against the cushions of the couch. She tried desperately to keep from crying out as her body twisted and jerked.

Feeling her inner muscles involuntarily constrict around him was enough to push Angel over the edge. He tensed up, then shuddered against her…moaning quietly in release.

Physically drained, he slumped down on top of her as she lay there. The two of them remained motionless, trying to catch their breath…and wrap their heads around what just happened.

"Wow…" Mimi finally breathed, blinking in surprise. She shook her head. "That was…_intense_…"

Though sweaty and dazed, Mimi's voice seemed to snap Angel back to reality. His body tensing up, he quickly pushed himself up off of her, pulling up his sweatpants.

"Oh, my God! Mimi…I'm so sorry! This was my fault…"

Mimi sat up, her eyebrow raised. She didn't know what to make of this, either. But she somehow felt eternally grateful.

"No, don't be sorry. It was…_nice_…"

Angel settled back down into a comfortable sitting position. The friends looked each other in the eye, blushing.

"It was _very_ nice! I didn't think you had it in you…" Mimi added with a nod, grinning brightly.

Angel cracked up, which sent Mimi into hysterics. The dancer was laughing so hard with a mirth so intense, that happy tears were sent rolling down her cheeks. She reached up, brushing them away with her hand. She reached down and began pulling up her stockings.

"So…was I your first girl??" She tilted her head at her best friend, very curious now.

"Yeah…" Angel admitted, feeling his cheeks grow hot.

Mimi grinned, quite flattered. "_Awwww_! I'm kind of _confused_, though…"

"How do you think _I_ feel??" Angel laughed, rubbing his eyes wearily with his hand. "Oh, Jesus…."

"Don't worry, Ang." Mimi wiggled her eyebrows playfully at him. "If Roger ever finds out…I'll just tell him you _forced_ yourself on me!"

Once again, the two of them were sent into a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Well, I guess I should go…" Mimi stood up from the couch, smoothing her skirt down. She made a face as she thought about her boyfriend. "Roger is probably wondering where I am…."

Angel remained seated on the couch. He watched her, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. I think you're right…"

"I don't look too dishevelled, do I??" Giggling, Mimi twirled around for Angel to see.

"No more than usual, honey." Angel grinned, playfully winking at her.

"Good." Mimi returned the smile. She stood there for a second, not sure what to do next. Impulsively, she leaned down, giving her friend a firm hug.

"Thank you, Angel…for _everything_…."

"No problem, chica. I'll be here whenever you need me, okay?" Angel hugged her back, delighted that his friend seemed happy.

In response to Angel's words, Mimi hugged him harder…she felt like crying again. He was so impossibly sweet….

She pulled back, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

"Okay…" She whispered, nodding. She crossed the living room area, hurrying over to the door. She tugged it open….

"'Bye, honey."

Mimi looked back at Angel, smiling gratefully.

"'Bye, Ang."

As Mimi shut the door behind her and made her way down the stairs, she wrapped her arms around herself, supposedly to ward off the cold.

But when she finally made it outside and began walking to her apartment, she didn't even notice the icy New York winter. She even smiled.

Perhaps she had wrapped her arms around herself to keep her inner joy contained? As the events that took place that day replayed in her mind, she couldn't help but feel happier and almost giddy. It was really an almost magical feeling.

Mimi felt better about herself as a person and about her life….

Because someone loved her unconditionally.

THE END


End file.
